Prom, Damon Style (One-Shot)
by butterflygirl91
Summary: Prom is cancelled. So Damon and Jeremy plan one and surprise Elena and Bonnie. Set before 4X13. Delena/Beremy. Written in response to a prompt given to me on tumblr.


PARA P- DAMON INVITES ELENA TO THE LAKE HOUSE AND ELENA ASKS BONNIE TO COME. WHEN THEY GET THERE, DAMON AND JEREMY ARE WAITING FOR THEM WITH A SURPRISE, AND ASK THEM TO GO GET DRESSED UP. WHEN THEY COME DOWNSTAIRS, ELENA AND BONNIE SEE THAT DAMON AND JEREMY HAVE PLANNED A LAST MINUTE PROM (SINCE THEIRS WAS CANCELLED) THEY HAVE FUN DANCING ALL NIGHT.

Elena sat in her window sill, pouting. They'd found the cure months ago. She'd become human again…she had broken the sire bond…proved her love to Damon…everything seemed perfect. She'd actually been looking forward to stupid prom. But just last week, it had been cancelled…something about water damage in the gym…no money to rent another place…blah blah blah.

Elena's phone pulled her out of her pity party…a text from Damon.

_Don't ask questions, warrior princess. Grab Bonnie and meet me at the lake house. Love, Damon. _

__Elena scrutinized the text for a moment, trying to figure out if something was wrong. Deciding everything seemed okay by the tone of the text, she called Bonnie and warned her she was on her way to pick her up. **"So…why are we going to the lake house?**" Bonnie asked. "No idea. Damon just said for us to meet him there." she shrugged. She drove until she reached the lake house, where Damon ran out to meet her. **"Close your eyes."** he commanded them both. Bonnie kept her's open stubbornly.**"Come on, please witchy? Baby Gilbert and I worked hard. Don't ruin the surprise."** he pouted. **"Jeremy's here?"** she asked. Rolling her eyes, she let them fall closed. **"Fine."** she said.

Damon led them into the house and up the stairs to Elena's bedroom.**"Keep your eyes closed."** he warned. "**There are two boxes on the bed. Elena, the blue one is yours, Bonnie…the red one is yours. Get dressed…and meet us downstairs."** he said. **"You can open your eyes now."** he disappeared down the stairs.

Elena reached for the blue box, opening it up. Inside, rested a beautiful long purple dress and silver shoes to match. Elena smiled. Tonight was supposed to be prom. Damon and Jeremy had made a prom.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jeremy and Damon changed into their suits. Damon watched as Jeremy tried to tie his tie, failing miserably. Rolling his eyes, Damon grabbed him by the shoulder and tied it perfectly in a matter of seconds.** "There. Can't have you ruining things because you don't know how to tie a damn tie."** Damon rolled his eyes and pulled on his jacket.

The girls descended the stairs to see the boys leaning against the staircase, now both dressed in black suits. The lake house was decked out in white christmas lights, giving it a beautiful glow. Approaching them, Elena smiled. "You two did all this?" she asked.** "It was Damon's idea. He just asked me to help."** Jeremy shrugged, smiling at Bonnie. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon, smiling up at him. "It's amazing." she said. Damon shrugged, embarrassed ** "It's not much. But I knew you were upset about missing prom and..I promised you that your human life was going to be great."** he shrugged again. **"Come on. We made dinner."** he said, taking her hand and kissing it, leading her into the kitchen. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.** "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."** he smiled. Elena turned to him and smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "So do you." she noted, smoothing his tie. "Thank you for this, Damon. You are amazing." she smiled.

The four of them ate and conversed happily until they were finished. Rising from the table, the boys lead them into the main room, which was glowing with Christmas lights as well. Music was playing softly. Damon took Elena into his arms, moving along easily to the music. Looking up at him, Elena smiled wide. "I love you, Damon." she whispered. **"I love you too, warrior princess."** Damon said, leaning down and pressing his lips to her's.


End file.
